The purpose of this core is to provide the following functions that will be utilized by the research projects and the clinical studies in the SPORE: Specific Aim 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects and Cores. This includes all aspects of design, conduct, analysis and reporting of laboratory and clinical protocols; including the coordination of laboratory results with patient characteristics and outcomes from the clinical studies. Specific Aim 2. To provide consulting and statistical education to SPORE researchers. Specific Aim 3. To provide or recommend supporting computational infrastructure. This includes collaboration with the multiple myeloma clinical research coordinators (CRC) and the data specialist at the Quality Assurance Office for Clinical Trials (QACT) on the collection of data, forms development, data processing and quality assurance of clinical trials data, as well as consultation on computer databases, moving data between data bases for laboratory, animal and relevant clinical studies Specific Aim 4. To provide bioinformatic support for analysis of high throughput transcriptional and genomic studies.